


A Pavilion By the Nile

by Prince_of_Puzzles



Series: You, Me, and the Nile [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient Egypt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Puzzles/pseuds/Prince_of_Puzzles
Summary: Yugi has decided to live alongside Yami during his reign as Pharaoh of Egypt, and the two of them now finally have the capacity to act on their feelings for one another. One day, they share an intimate moment beneath a stunning pavilion by the beautiful Nile river. Does Yugi regret his decision...?
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: You, Me, and the Nile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731418
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	A Pavilion By the Nile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> During all of this quarantine nonsense, I had the remarkable idea to write a series of one-shots that would take place in Ancient Egypt. I've been interested in learning more about some aspects of life in the Ancient Egyptian world, and I figured, why not tie that project into some fanfic goodness...? 
> 
> I didn't spend a whole lot of time editing and revising this, so I apologize for any errors... I hope that you can find some joy in this short, bite-size piece, and please let me know what you think! :D 
> 
> Also, as a heads up, I'm planning on titling each of these one-shots based on the location of the story snippet. 
> 
> Thank you for your support,  
> PoP

The gentle breeze blew unhindered through the open-air pavilion, Yugi’s multi-colored locks swaying in time with the sea of reeds he was currently admiring. It was truly a sight like no other. The azure blue waters of the Nile lapped softly against the majestic stone structure, the simple back-and-forth rhythm casting Yugi into a slack-jawed daze. Before long, a silver heron swooped low and landed in the shallows without so much as a splash. It peered curiously at the young man in the shimmering limestone pavilion* as it moved gracefully through the water. Yugi was certain it knew his secret. 

Suddenly, a hand gripped his shoulder from behind, squeezing gently in greeting as he jumped in surprise. “Yugi.” The soothing baritone timbre of the familiar voice immediately set Yugi at ease, and he turned to face the new arrival, beaming in excitement. Before him stood none other than the Pharaoh, dressed handsomely in a tunic made of the finest linen and wielding a golden scepter, his currently sparkling crimson eyes accentuated by the kohl* that outlined them. Somehow, it was a sight Yugi found even more mesmerizing than the one he’d just been marveling at. 

“Yami,” he breathed, wasting no time in wrapping his arms around the taller man and burying his face against the soft fabric. He chuckled nervously, knowing that there was likely a blush to rival the smouldering red of the setting sun dusting his cheeks. At first he’d found it somewhat awkward to exist in a space where he could actually reach out and touch the spirit he’d shared a body with for so long, but now he was hopelessly addicted, always finding it difficult to pull away from the heady warmth. 

Yami returned the embrace, and Yugi felt his cheeks burn at their closeness; it was as if he were cozying up to the blazing sun itself. “Yugi, I’m sorry it took me so long…” the Pharaoh whispered, having leaned down close to the younger man’s ear. “I’m certain you remember how dreadful those meetings can be.” He chuckled, pulling away to give Yugi a once-over and tutting in disapproval as his eyes lingered on the bare shoulders before him. “You  _ know _ that you’re too pale to be dressed like this,” he chided, releasing him momentarily to grab a woven blanket adorning one of the stools in the pavilion and deftly draping it around the younger man. 

“But I-!”

“No buts. Your skin wasn’t designed with the harsh Egyptian sun in mind.” Atem’s previously stern look softened as he took in Yugi’s pout, and he sighed, a bittersweet smile gracing his handsome features. “You know I have only the best intentions.” He reached out, tenderly tucking a strand of Yugi’s hair behind his ear. 

“I know… I’m sorry. I just… I don’t want people to question you about me even  _ more _ than they already do,” Yugi muttered, blushing as Yami shifted from fixing his windswept hair to cupping his face in both hands- an action that left him with no choice but to meet the Pharaoh’s gaze. 

“Yugi. You should know that nothing anyone says is going to change how I feel about you.” When it looked like Yugi was about to argue he slid a thumb over his lips, causing him to still immediately; as a matter of fact, he’d practically turned to stone, his suddenly uneven breath the only sign of life. “As you’re well aware, I’m the  _ Pharaoh _ . No one can touch you.” He trailed a thumb lazily along Yugi’s soft lips, noting that they parted ever so slightly in response to his ministrations, and he couldn’t hold back a satisfied smirk when the younger man let a muted whimper escape. “Well, no one except  _ me _ that is.” Yugi’s eyes widened, and he felt his heart rate pick up in anticipation- a pounding drum signalling the approach of something… something grand.

Time seemed to slow as Yami allowed a hand to drift, weaving his fingertips through Yugi’s hair and snaking his free arm around the younger man’s waist. 

The feel of Yami’s lips moving against his was a miracle he knew he’d never get used to. Pressed flush against his sturdy frame, feeling the smooth gold of his impressive ceremonial neck collar beneath his roving fingertips as he scrabbled desperately for purchase, _drowning in_ _him_. 

He couldn’t prevent an instinctual whimper from escaping when Yami finally pulled away, cupping his face in both hands once more and looking at him with a gaze that made his heart stutter.  _ God, that should not be legal…  _

“W-why are you looking at me like that…” he managed, casting his gaze downward and unconsciously fisting the material of the Pharaoh’s tunic; he hardly even realized he was still gripping it. Yami merely chuckled in response, suddenly shifting his weight and pulling Yugi down alongside him. He glanced about in surprise, realizing that they were now situated atop one of the fancy throne-like chairs in the pavilion, and that, much to his embarrassment, his legs had landed on either side of Yami’s. He spluttered in shock, feeling heat literally flood his cheeks at the predicament he’d landed in. “This is-! Uhh… I… I mean… What if the guards… People might t-oomph.” 

Bewildered, Yugi blinked slowly, glancing down and realizing that Yami had shoved a date* from a nearby bowl in his mouth and was now laughing hysterically at his confused expression. Eyes narrowed, Yugi crossed his arms and chewed the sweet fruit, trying to look as menacing as possible but failing entirely considering the current seating arrangement. 

“I’m… sorry,” Yami choked out through the final throes of his laughter- though he looked just about the opposite of ‘sorry’ to Yugi. But, as per usual, he couldn’t stay mad at Yami for long.  _ And I’d do anything to see him laugh like that again…  _ He sighed in defeat, falling forward and nuzzling his head against the Pharaoh’s chest, allowing a small smile to play at the corner of his lips now that he knew it would be his own little secret. _ Can’t let him know I’m over it already.  _

“Yeah, yeah. Punk…” he muttered, gazing out at the beautiful scenery of the Nile as Yami’s hands began gently massaging his back. There were a few boats drifting along with the current, and the increasingly warm breeze caressed his exposed skin, lulling him into a near dream-like state. “Mhm…” He allowed his eyes to drift shut, reveling in the soothing weight of Yami’s ministrations and realizing anew that he was probably the safest person in the entirety of Egypt.  _ How many people can say they’ve sat on the Pharaoh’s lap? _ he thought dazedly to himself, smiling stupidly all the while.  _ Surely this must be heaven…  _

… 

“Do you regret it…?” Yami’s somber tone ripped him from his fantasy, and he pulled abruptly away, searching the other man’s eyes desperately for any sign of what might have led him to think such a thing. 

“No. Of course not! I don’t regret it. And I  _ haven’t _ regretted it, even for a moment.” He spoke clearly and definitively, his words tumbling out in a frenzied rush as he willed Yami to understand, to believe without question. For a moment, nothing but the slight breeze and muffled shouting from the distant boats pierced the air. 

Just when Yugi was starting to worry that he hadn’t managed to express himself properly, Yami smiled tentatively, a fragile bloom, but a bloom nonetheless- a bloom that had managed to sprout even amidst the harsh desert sands. “Thank you.” This time, the smile reached his eyes, and Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Actually, I was only thinking that I wish this moment could last forever…” he admitted, looking to and fro at the mind-blowingly beautiful scenery and interlacing his fingers with Yami’s. 

“Well, we’ll just have to create more of these moments then,” Yami hummed lowly, lifting their interconnected hands and planting a chaste kiss atop Yugi’s pale skin. “And of course, we’ll have to be especially careful about ensuring you don’t get sunburned in the process,” he teased, winking as Yugi huffed in response. 

“Everyone already thinks I’m some sort of mo-”

“Magnificent god?” Yami interrupted, smirking. “Well, they’re certainly not far off.” He gave Yugi an appraising look, and pleasure coiled within him at the Pharaoh’s more than apparent interest. “Mhmm. Perhaps we’d be best off creating our next moment somewhere a bit more… private,” he purred, tugging Yugi closer with a low growl and smiling smugly at the blush that quickly claimed his lover’s pale skin. 

“W-well… I’d be ok with that…” he breathed, blushing furiously at their proximity and the implications of the Pharaoh’s words. “Do you really think that it doesn’t matter? That I’m… from Japan…?” Biting his lower lip nervously, he played with the fabric of the blanket that Yami had draped around him. 

“Yugi. Look at me.” Yami placed a finger beneath the younger man’s chin, gently urging him to meet his gaze head-on. Once he was satisfied that Yugi’s lavender eyes, now swimming in uncertainty, were safely locked on him, he continued. “Yugi, I… _ I love you _ . And it’s  _ because _ I love you that I know everything will be ok. Actually, everything will be much better than ok.” He chuckled, tenderly brushing away a lone tear that was making a run for it down the side of Yugi’s beautiful face. 

“I love you too,” Yugi muttered in response, looking up at Yami from beneath his lashes, face flushed, before diving back toward the safety of his chest again.  _ This has to be the safest place on earth… No one could convince me otherwise.  _ He sighed contentedly, slowly opening an eye and spotting the heron from before.  _ As long as we have each other, we’ll be fine. So there.  _

“Now about that more…  _ private _ get-together…” Yami teased, twirling a strand of Yugi’s hair and smiling affectionately. 

“Mhmm… Now  _ that’s _ something to look forward to. Hopefully it’ll help you survive all of those boring meetings this afternoon,” Yugi joked in return, smiling blissfully and feeling that, in this moment, all was right with the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Limestone was a material used by only the wealthiest of Egyptians. It has qualities that make buildings sparkle in the sun and was a highly sought after addition to exteriors. 
> 
> *Kohl was not only a fashion statement in Ancient Egypt, it also served the purpose of helping protect their eyes from the harsh sunlight. 
> 
> *Dates were a very common food in Ancient Egypt, along with bread, garlic, cheese, and green vegetables.


End file.
